


A Little Puzzle

by Toomuchofanerd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Mystery, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomuchofanerd/pseuds/Toomuchofanerd
Summary: A man finds himself with a strange puzzle to solve.





	

The silence was over whelming after all of the noise.

It was funny, in a way. He'd said that the noise would be the death of him.

Yet, now that he was sitting in the silence, he was sure that the silence was worse.

He figured it was because he'd gotten so used to the noise. It'd become a kind of background music to his life.

The room seemed to be closing in on him now that he was alone.

He'd gotten far too used to never being alone.

The people that used to keep him company weren't exactly kind, but he missed them now.

Anything over this dreadful silence.

He had a strong,strange urge to scream, just to break the silence.

He wanted to make a noise so shocking that it would shatter the silence into a million pieces, never to be found again.

But he didn't. 

In fact, he didn't move at all.

He just stared off,like he'd been doing.

No one was sure what he was looking at, not even him.

He was sure that it was, or had been, something important.

Something he held dear had once been in that spot.

He closed his eyes for a second, trying to remember. His daughter!

Yes, that was it. His daughter had stood by the wall over there, by the door.

Why had she stood by the door?

He gazed at the door as if it held the answer.

Maybe it did, because he remembered why soon after opening his eyes.

She had been scared.

Scared of him.

He looked around, hoping something else in the room would give him a clue.

Oh, what a strange thing, to be solving a puzzle that he had made up himself!

Just as the thought struck him, he noticed his jacket.

It was white, and wrapped around him oddly. He couldn't move his arms.

He must've gotten it tangled up somehow! Now he was stuck.

How forgetful he must be; he didn't remember ever putting the jacket on.

 

He didn't remember how he'd gotten in the room, either.

The noises had said that it was because he was mad.

He didn't believe them...

Or, well, he didn't think he did.


End file.
